


Just Let Me Do This

by odietamo53



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, POV Second Person, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odietamo53/pseuds/odietamo53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We didn’t talk about this. Something about that makes it even hotter. If I didn’t trust you, you could really fuck me up. Maybe you still will. I’d probably be okay with it. Want it.</i>  Dom!Louis/Sub!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Do This

I can feel you circling me even with my eyes closed. The heat from your body radiating out, crossing the space between our bodies to seep into my bare skin. It’s hard, not being able to reach out towards you, to thread fingers through your hair and tug your mouth down to mine. But you caught me just inside the door, shoved me onto the floor, pinning my hands with your knees. It hurt but I forgot the pain as soon as you tied a cloth over my eyes, effectively cutting out one of the most important senses. 

I’m hyperaware of the soft slide of your feet against the carpet, how you take slow, deep breaths, as if you’re considering where to start. You’d tied my wrists together after blinding me, took your time peeling my clothes off, tearing through the thin material of my shirt so you wouldn’t have to untie my hands. Once I was naked and shivering before what I knew would be your hungry gaze, you put me in a chair you must have brought in from the dining room. 

Time seems to be at a standstill, I’m trying so hard not to whimper, cock hard, leaking, and you haven’t even touched me. We didn’t talk about this. Something about that makes it even hotter. If I didn’t trust you, you could really fuck me up. Maybe you still will. I’d probably be okay with it. Want it. 

A hand splays out across my chest, just over my rapidly beating heart and I think maybe you’re trying to force it to jump out, because you hold my heart in your hands and this only brings you one step closer to owning me. Nails press against my tender skin and begin a slow drag down, leaving trails of fire in their wake. I cry out, loud and sharp, surprised. You continue the raking of my flesh but your other palm cracks against my jaw and I’m silent. 

Shut up. 

Your body presses closer. Closer. _Closer._ Legs drape over mine, you’re straddling me and, god, you’ve still got your jeans on and they fucking _hurt._ The material is rough against my sensitive cock and I hiss, trying to jerk my hips back. You just push further forward, probably smirking down at me, dick. 

Both hands grab my jaw, thumbs pressing hard, forcing my mouth open and back so you can kiss down into me, tongue wrapping around mine, forcing the air out of my overworked lungs. My arms are jerking uselessly against the back of the chair, trying to reach you. I’m obviously working too hard at my bonds because you bite my lip too hard and tears spring to my eyes, not that you can see. 

And then you’re gone. I feel wrecked and empty without you touching me, pushing me over some edge I didn’t know existed. I want to beg you to come back, I don’t even know that you’ve gone but I need something, even if it’s the bony side of your hand slapping across my cheek. So I open my mouth to say something but the chair is falling backwards, slow and controlled, until I’m on my back. The carpet has enough give to it that my hands aren’t killing, but the heavy press of the chair will begin to hurt before too long. 

The unmistakable slide of a zipper makes my lips part on reflex. I’m ready for you, however you want me. 

Your jean clad knees brush either side of my shoulders and I strain up towards you, impatient and so needy. You’ve got my hair fisted tight in one hand, though, pressing my head hard to the ground as you bend over me, sliding the wet tip of your cock across my face, dragging across the material of my blindfold. 

I’m fucking gagging for it and you want to tease me. I know that won’t last though, you won’t, and soon enough you’re pushing between my waiting lips, burying yourself in one rough thrust. I don’t choke, I’m ready for it you greedy bitch. 

You set a brutal rhythm that I relish, the hand in my hair pulling me forward as you buck your hips and my eyes are watering freely now. It takes everything I have to suck in breaths when I can, to swallow around you and press my tongue hard against the underside on your long drags out. 

I’m shaking beneath your body, grasping eagerly at the release wavering so close. And then you’re fitting two fingers in alongside your cock, stretching my lips even wider and I come so hard I see stars behind my blindfold, screaming around your length. 

That must have been what you were waiting on and you pull out, striping my face with your release, painting it across my abused lips. 

And you’re pressing your mouth to mine, licking at yourself on my skin, I’m moaning now, getting hard again and I need you to keep going or I just might die. It’s no surprise you get it. So you’re pulling me off the chair, my wrists hurt, probably red and bruised, that will be fun to explain away.

The way you carry me to the bed, dump my body onto the soft mattress is gentle. Careful fingers remove the blindfold so I can see how fucking ruined you look and I need more so bad I’m ready to cry. 

You wink. Place one finger against your lips to say quiet. I’m not done yet. So shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on tumblr- odietamo53


End file.
